Akatsuki High School Especial: Uma Visita a Ouran
by WriterDM
Summary: [UA][CROSSOVER] [FIC DE PRESENTE PARA CRISCHAN] O Colégio Akatsuki realiza uma excurssão a prestigiada Academia Ouran, como será que Itachi e seus amigos se portarão diante de tal situação? [BASEADA NA FIC AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto e Ouran não me pertencem._

_Todos os direitos reservados a Quartzo Cristal... o/_

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL ESPECIAL – UMA VISITA A OURAN**

_Sabe quando voce acorda, mas acha que deveria ter ficado dormindo e não ir a aula? Bem, hoje foi um dia desses... _

**Deidara: **Vamos Itachi, se anime... Amanhã terá excursão \o/

_Tudo isso começou quando a Bêbada da Diretora anunciou uma excursão para amanhã..._

_**-Flashback-**_

_Graças a Deus é a última aula... \o/_

_Mas pera aí... o Que a Diretora está fazendo na nossa sala? O.o_

**Tsunade: **Bom dia Gente! nn

_Essa animação toda, sem estar bêbada é muito suspeita... _

**Alunos: **Bom dia... ¬¬

**Tsunade:** Bom Gente, vim avisar a vocês que devido a circunstâncias especias, vocês ficarão fora a semana toda...

**Itachi: **Tsunade-sama... Poderia nos explicar o motivo?

**Tsunade: **Uma excursão do Colégio Akatsuki para a Escola mais Rica e prestigiada do Japão... A Academia Ouran! xD

_NÃAAOOOOOO!! Uma excursão a uma escola de Ricos Mimados e chatos... e Ainda por cima... Com a companhia do Deidara??? O.O_

**Deidara: **Isso Aew Itachi... Vamos arrebentar o/

_Se você não fechar essa maldita boca, quem Vai te arrebentar, sou EU! ú.u_

_**-FIM do Flashback-**_

_Agora eu tenho que agüentar um loiro retardado super-animado durante o recreio, sem contar que o resto de meus pseudo-amigos não são lá muito normais..._

**Pein: **Shinhyo... Já comprei tudo... Vamos mostrar aos playboizinhos de Ouran o que é Bebida... xD

**Aoshi: **Que legal Pein-san! n///n

**Itachi: **O que exatamente vocês planejam?

**Pein: **Surpresa Uchiha Aniki... ú.ú

_As vezes eu acho que a Pein é muito sinistra para uma mulher...Tá bom, quem eu to enganado? Eu Sempre Achei isso._

**Deidara: **Cara vocês são estranhos...

_Como você consegue dizer isso na maior cara de pau? Você é o mais estranho O.õ_

**Deidara: **Para de Falar mal de mim mentalmente Itachi! Ó.Ó

_Esqueci que nós conseguimos ler a mente um do outro... Não Importa,afinal, eu digo isso na cara dele mesmo u.u_

**Willian: **Eu Não saber o que deu em Diretora para fazer isso...

**Itachi: **Sabe Willian... Ninguém aqui Sabe ¬¬

**-Sasori aparece aparentemente do Nada -**

**Sasori: **Acho melhor irem todos para casa arrumarem as malas...

**Itachi: **Mas... Ainda é recreio... O.o

**Sasori: **Acabei de receber um aviso de Tsunade, todos podem ir para as casas mais cedo, porém, a viagem foi adiantada para 6:00 AM...

_Mas que P#$!! Desculpem os modo... Mas Acordar 6:00 da manhã e ainda ir em uma excursão para um lugar onde só se tem rico chato e além de tudo... Com o Deidara!! É muito para a minha mente._

**Itachi: **Bom, acho melhor irmos indo não é mesmo? u.u

Todos concordaram e foram se arrumar... O Dia seguinte seria de fato, inesquecível.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ah, uma bela madrugada, afinal são 4 :30AM... Um Loiro roncando no quarto ao lado e uma excursão idiota e de última hora... Deus, por que me abandonastes? T.T_

**-Itachi se levanta e vai ao quarto ao lado –**

**Itachi: **Deidara... Acorda...

**Deidara: ****-Voz de Sono -**Uhn... Cade Napoleão Bonaparte?

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Deidara:**** -ainda com voz de Sono - **Itachi??

**Itachi: **Não... Napoleão Bonaparte ¬¬

**Deidara:** Ahá!! Te Achei!!

_Juro por minha vida, um dia eu mato este loiro... ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Levanta Logo antes que a gente perca o ônibus...

_Só vou mesmo porque a Naru quer que eu Vá... E EU não vou contra meu passarinho... u///ú_

**Deidara:** Viva a Diretora... Graças a ela a prova de Física foi cancelada... \o/

**-Itachi sai do quarto, ignorando Deidara completamente–**

Passaram-se 30 minutos, e Itachi já havia acabado de se arrumar

**Itachi: **Deidara... Já Acabou de se arrumar??

**Deidara: **Já to descendo!! xD

**-Deidara desce as escadas–**

**Itachi: **Você não acha que ta levando muita coisa? Ú.u

**Deidara: **É que uma mala é para roupas e a outra é para explosivos... xD

_Sabia... Bem, ele que vai ser pego mesmo... u.ú_

**Itachi: **Vamos logo porque vamos ter que comer no caminho... porque ALGUÉM esqueceu de fazer as compras!! Ó.Ó

**Deidara: **Errr... Vamos ? **–Sorriso amarelo–**

_Eu mereço ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Vamos Logo antes que eu resolva te amarrar e te deixar em casa

Os dois saíram de casa e foram em direção a escola...

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Recapitulando: Estou esperando o ônibus escolar chegar a mais de meia hora, tem um loiro retardado e um Maníaco religioso discutindo sobre futebol do meu lado e um ingles que não sabe falar direito tentando aprender melhor japones com um loiro que tem cara de melão... É não dá para piorar ¬¬_

**Pain: **Cunhado!! Bom-dia nn

_Eu e minha maldita boca… pelo menos a Naru deve ter vindo junto... Isso me alegra muito. ú///u_

**Naru: **Itachi-kun!!! **–Chega por trás e o abraça–**

**Itachi: **Bom dia Naru-chan.

–**O ônibus chega –**

**Deidara: **É impressão minha, ou este ônibus não é da nossa escola? O.õ

_Parabéns Gênio... ¬¬ O Ônibus é de cor Azul e tem escrito "Ouran" de cor rosa do lado..._

**Tsunade: ****– Sai do ônibus – ** A Academia cedeu este ônibus para levarmos os alunos... Ele é um pouco maior que os convencionais... xD

_Nota: Um pouco foi muito gentil da parte dela, ele tem quase o dobro e ainda tem dois andares... Que exagero ¬¬_

– **Todos entram no ônibus – **

_Que P é Essa?? O Onibus tem de tudo! Desde TV, Videogames, até uma Banheira de hidromassagem! Quem é o Idiota que entra em uma banheira dentro de um ônibus? O.õ_

**Deidara: **Vamo Pular na banheira Hidan! o/ **–Pula na banheira– **

_Ah... Eu esqueci... O Deidara veio junto... ¬¬_

**Naru: **A Naru vai do lado do Itachi-kun!**–Naru chega e se senta ao lado de Itachi– **

_Pelo menos isso de bom nessa viagem nn_

**Tsunade: **Gente... Só uma dica... Chegaremos em 2 horas... se comportem ou terei de esquecer alguém "acidentalmente" na estrada...

_Isso Não foi uma dica... Foi Ameaça!! Ó.Ó_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Depois de duas horas de suplício no purgatório... finalmente cheguei ao destino: O Inferno ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Itachi, Me ajuda com a Mala

**Itachi: **Não. U.Ú

**Deidara**: Hidan?? xD

**Hidan**: Ta bom... /

**Pein**: Mais rápido seus molengas...

**Itachi**: Sabe Pein, sua delicadeza as vezes me comove... ¬¬

**Pein: **Muito Obrigado Uchiha Aniki xD

_As vezes eu me pergunto, como eu acabei ficando amigo de pessoas tão... estranhas o.O_

Eles foram seguindo a Diretora que guiava a todos até o dormitório. O Lugar era imenso, os dormitórios eram separados entre feminino e masculino. Cada quarto tinha três camas: Aoshi, Willian e Pain ficariam em um e Deidara, Itachi e Hidan em outro.

**Deidara: **Essa Cama é minha! o/ **–Deidara joga sua mala na cama– **

**Itachi: **Já terminou? Porque a diretora vai levar a gente para uma cerimônia de boas vindas da escola, e a gente não sabe onde é...

Deidara: Pode deixar eu sou rápido! xD

_Rápido igual uma porta ¬¬_

**Passam-se 20 minutos**

**Deidara:** Pronto Acabei de arrumar tudo... Não disse que era rápido? lol

**Itachi: **Agora a gente vai ter que procurar o salão onde está ocorrendo a tal cerimônia de boas vindas.

**Pain: ****–Entra no quarto– ** Vocês também ficaram para trás?? xD

**Hidan: **O Dei demorou para arrumar as coisas... e porque vocês ficaram para trás?

**Pain:** Estávamos esperando as garotas... ;D

**Itachi: **Elas já estão aí?

**Pain: **Já!

**Itachi: **Parabéns Deidara... Você conseguiu demorar mais que uma garota ¬¬

**Deidara: **nn"

Saíram do quarto, os outros já esperavam por eles.

**Deidara: **Tsu-chan!!**–Pula e agarra Tsubasa– **

**Naru: **Itachi-kun!!**–Pula e agarra Itachi– **

**Itachi: **Vamos para onde? nn

**Pein: **Vamos dar uma volta na escola, talvez a gente acha alguma coisa.

Todos concordaram e foram andando pela escola, o que não esperavam era que ela fosse tão grande, depois de 10 minutos andando, acharam uma Sala de Música.

**Deidara: **Vamos entrar... Talvez tenha algo para fazermos!

**Itachi: **Tipo o que? Ouvir você tentar tocar algum instrumento não é lá muito agradável... ¬¬

**Pein: **O que a gente tem a perder?

_Eu não sei... Talvez nossa vida... ; /_

**Deidara: ****–Abre a porta-**

**Clube de Anfitriões: **Bem Vindos!

_Meu Deus, o que Ser Isso?_

_Vou explicar o motivo de minha surpresa: Ao abrirmos a porta, tinha 6 garotos vestidos de Shinsengumi (_Sei que eles já se vestiram disso, mas o Traje do Shinsengumi é Tão legal ).

**Hikaru e Kaoru: **Quem São vocês? O.o

**Kyouya: **Vocês devem ser os alunos daquela escola de plebeus que está visitando Ouran...

_Como Assim "Plebeus"?_

**Tamaki: **Entrem Plebeus! Temos um plebeu conosco também

Eles entraram meio assustados e meio ofendidos, mas a curiosidade sobre o que era "aquilo" era maior.

**Itachi: **Vocês são...??

**Kyouya: **Nós somos o Clube de Anfitriões, como pessoas ricas tem muito tempo livre, formamos um grupo de rapazes para satisfazer as garotas, da Direita para esquerda temos: Tamaki, do tipo príncipe; Hikaru e Kaoru,do tipo diabinho; Mori-senpai do tipo severo; Honey-senpai do tipo loli-shota e Haruhi do tipo normal.

_Sério, eu achei que esse tipo de coisa só existia em mangás ¬¬_

**Kyouya: **A me desculpem, eu Sou Kyouya, do tipo legal **–Sorriso Colgate-**

**Kyouya: **Você eu sei quem é... **–diz apontando para Itachi-**

**Itachi: **Sabe? O.o

**Kyouya: **Sim... Voce é Uchiha Itachi, filho mais velho de Uchiha Fugaku não é mesmo?

**Naru: **Como se conhece o Itachi-kun

_Ótima pergunta Naru... u.ú_

**Kyouya: **O Grupo Uchiha trabalha no ramo de empresas de segurança assim como o Grupo Ootori, nossas famílias tem alguns negócios em conjunto... Só acho estranho o fato de voce não querer estudar em Ouran... u.ú

**Itachi: **Pra ficar igual a Voce? Não Obrigado... Eu passo essa... u.ú

**CLIMA TENSO**

**Haruhi: **Foi só impressão minha, ou esfriou por aqui?

**Itachi: **Me desculpe a deselegância, deixa eu apresentar a todos, em ordem: Naru, minha namorada; Tsubasa, a Chibi do grupo; Deidara, o loiro ignóbil; Hidan o fanático religioso; Pein, a sutileza em pessoa; Pain, o cara dos pircings, Aoshi, o loiro bobo e Mikael, o Ingles.

**Honey: **Ita-chan é bastante parecido com o Kyo-chan!

**Mori: **Sim...

_Nunca eu seria parecido com um cara chato como ele u.ú_

**Deidara: **Se eu soubesse que iriamos encontrar um outro Itachi, eu nem viria xD

**Pein: **Antes um novo Uchiha-Aniki do que um Novo Deidara... ¬¬

_Nunca pensei que concordaria com a Pein em alguma coisa_

**Tamaki: **Plebeus, venham sentar conosco e desfrutar de uma bela primavera japonesa

**Hidan: **Já que não temos onde comer mesmo... o/

–**Todos se sentam, mas a porta se abre – **

_Continua... xD_

------------- ------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ------------

_Oi Gente! Primeiramente já vou avisando, recebi permissão da Cris-chan para escrever essa fic, logo, não venham me acusando de plágio ou WhatEver u;ú_

_Em Segundo lugar, queria agradecer a Cris-chan por me ceder permissão de escrever esta fic, e espero que voce goste _

_Em terceiro, esta fic deverá ter no máximo uns 3 Capítulos, por isso eles serão um poukinho maiores... Espero que gostem_

_Bakumatsu sai sabádo... Por isso não percam "_

_Já NE o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto e Ouran não me pertencem

_Disclaimer: Naruto e Ouran não me pertencem._

_Todos os direitos reservados a Quartzo Cristal... o/_

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL ESPECIAL – UMA VISITA A OURAN**

**Cap. 2 **

A porta se abriu, revelando um estranho ser de capuz negro e um fantouche de Gato, na mão.

_Ok, quando penso que já vi de tudo, vem um louco e me prova o contrário...¬¬_

**Todos de Ouran: ** Nekozawa-senpai!? O.O

**Deidara: **Quem é esse doido de capuz? O.o

**Tamaki:****-Tremendo de Medo-**É o Nekozawa-senpai, ele é do Clube de Magias Negras, e pode lançar maldições...

_Isso é Ridículo... Quem acreditaria em algo assim?_

**Gemeos e Deidara: ****-com medo- **Assombroso...

**Kyouya: **O que faz aqui, Nekozawa-senpai?

**Nekozawa: **Só vim ver se o boato é verdadeiro, do grupo de estudantes visitantes.

_Que bom, agora todos nesta escola estão atrás da gente... ¬¬_

**Kyouya: **Mas porque veio procura-los aqui?

**Nekozawa: **Porque tudo que acontece de diferente nesta escola tem haver com voces...

_A que Ótimo... As primeiras pessoas que encontramos são os baderneiros desta Escola... ¬¬_

**Haruhi: **Eu concordo n.n

**Honey: **Neee... Dei-chan, quer um pedaço de bolo? **–Honey estende um prato com bolo para Deidara-**

**Deidara: ****-Fazendo Drama- **Ninguém nunca havia me tratado bem assim antes.

_Íncrivel como ele tem a cara de pau de fazer drama_

Os estudantes da Akatsuki High School lancharam feliz junto ao grupo de Ouran, quando todos estavam fartos, Kyouya se levantou:

**Kyouya: **Quero informar a voces que o lanche lhes custou 1.200 Yenes.

**Todos da Akatsuki: **Como Assim?? O.O

**Kyouya: **Voces acham que iria sair de graça?

_Interesseiro Bandido ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Me desculpe senhores, mas não temos esse dinheiro em mãos.

**Kyouya: **Então teremos de arrumar uma boa ocupação para voces **Sorriso Maligno**

_O que será que ele está pensando? O.O_

**Kyouya: **Já sei! Voces trabalharam como Hosts durante todo o dia de amanhã!

_Eu NÃO farei isso ú.u_

**Haruhi: **Como esperado do Rei das Trevas...

**Tamaki: **Eles serão bem utéis amanhã \o/

_Pelo jeito eles planejaram isso o tempo todo u.ú_

_Agora só nos resta esperar..._

_-- -- -- -- --_

No Outro dia de manhã...

Sala de Música, Clube doa Anfitriões Aberto:

Um grupo de garotas entra na sala e se depara com um grupo maior do que o costume , todos vestidos com o Traje tradicional de Ouran.

**Anfitriões**: Sejam bem –Vindas!

_como eu consigo me meter em coisas assim? ¬¬_

**Garota 1: **Kyouya-kun! Quem são esses?

**Kyouya: **Eles estão participando de um curso intensivo de como ser um Anfitrião, será só por hoje, então, somente eles antenderão as pessoas hoje.

**Tamaki: **Antes, vou apresenta-los...

**Tamaki: **Este moreno ao meu lado é Itachi, do Tipo Prícipe.

Itachi dá um leve sorriso que faz as garotas quase morrerem.

**Tamaki: **Este loiro com uma Franja, é Deidara, do tipo Explosivo.

Deidara abre um sorriso, e uma explosão acontece atrás dele.

**Tamaki: **O outro loiro, é Aoshi, do tipo Gentil.

Aoshi estende a mão para as garotas, convidando-as.

**Tamaki: **O de cabelos brancos é Hidan, do tipo Selvagem.

Mostra Hidan com um sorriso safado no rosto e com a camisa parcialmente aberta.

**Tamaki: **O Ruivo se chama Sasori, do Tipo calmo.

Sasori apenas as olha com um olhar levemente frio.

**Tamaki: **Agora que todos estão apresentados, Senhoritas podem escolher.

As garotas se espalharam, muitas foram para cima de Itachi, Hidan e Aoshi.

**Deidara: ****-Sussurra para Sasori- **Tenho uma ideia para atrair a todas...

Sasori ouve bastante interessado.

_O que aqueles dois estão planejando? U.ú_

**Deidara: ****-Finge escorregar e Sasori o segura, encenam uma cena Yaoi- **Ohh Sasori... Obrigado por me amparar.

**Sasori: **Eu sempre estarei aqui Deidara...

**Garotas: **MOEEEEEE!!

**Gemeos: **Eles não podem nos Copiar!! Ó.Ó

_Na verdade, eles já fizeram..._

Pouco a pouco as Garotas foram indo embora, deixando novamente o Clube sozinho.

**Tamaki: **Até que foi divertido... xD

_Diga isso por voce, loiro louco ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Concordo nn

**Itachi: **Parece que é hora do Adeus...

**Tamaki e Deidara: ****- prendem o choro- ** Adeus T.T

**Honey: **Neeee Dei-chan, leve Bolo para a Viagem –**Estendendo um grande pacote de Bolo-**

**Deidara: **Obrigado!

Da saída do ambiente, Konan grita:

**Pein: ****-Meio Bebada- ** Vamos embora cambada de preguiçoso...

**Aoshi: **Agora eu sei onde foi parar toda bebida... n.n

_Jura??_

**Itachi: **Enfim, Adeus u.ú

Os Grupos se despediram e a Turma da Akatsuki voltou ao Alojamento, onde ficaram sabendo que iriam embora naquela mesma noite, segundo Tsunade, para evitar barulho, afinal todos estariam dormindo no Onibus.

Todos se acomodaram e a Viajem realmente estava bem tranquila, Itachi olhava para o céu estrelado e com um discreto sorriso disse:

**Itachi: **Até que eles eram bem legais...

**Naru: ****- Com sono- ** O que foi Itachi-kun?

**Itachi: **Nada... pode voltar a dormir...

_Se´ra que veremos eles novamente ? _

Em algum lugar no Colégio Ouran:

**Tamaki: -****Dentro de um Helicóptero- **Subam, se sairmos agora, alcançaremos o Onibus...

**Gemeos: **Viagem \o/ \o/

Voltando ao onibus:

_Provavelmente não u.ú_

-- -- --

Oi!!

é parece que consegui terminar ¬¬

Tive um grande bloqueio para escrever este final, que não saiu ao meu contento, mas é melhor que nada... xD

Espero que gostem


End file.
